Words Left Unspoken
by xmadness
Summary: It was a superficial relationship created purely out of bodily needs where he denied the existence of love or even the possibility of it. But he was mistaken and before he could realize, he was losing her. He suffers the consequences of having words left unspoken. LokixOC oneshot.


**Author's Note: One night, I couldn't sleep and had to write this down. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your time.**

* * *

Moonlight slipped through draped curtains and illuminated Skye's crystal blue eyes. Their bare bodies were enveloped by golden silk, his pale back facing hers. Though the room was familiar to her, she couldn't sleep. Yes, the green and gold laden chamber was familiar to her, perhaps, too familiar. Why? She's quite not sure why. They weren't of the closest of companions of the Prince of Lies. They knew each other, but not well enough to even share a night together.

But they did. In fact, they had shared intimate nights more than appropriate. Their love making cannot be deemed appropriate, she thought, because there is no love at all to begin with. There was no love or commitment, but they have shared more passionate nights showered by fiery kisses with bodies moist from friction than those who are wedded. No matter indecent their actions were; it was unspoken. It was a dirty little secret meant to be carried even to their graves.

The relationship began as a game, and they have gotten more than what they have bargained for they didn't know how to end what they started. Nothing serious, they thought. Just two bodies easing the needs of each other. But if that was true, they wouldn't long for each other's touch, they wouldn't dream of the nights they have spent together, they wouldn't get _addicted._

It was a fact; they have lunged themselves in this black hole too far, making it inescapable. They had no commitment; they are free. But they felt as caged as a bird with the key to its freedom left floating by the edge of the galaxy. Of course, they ignored this fact. It was easy to pretend in a relationship that consisted only of physical pleasures. It was easier to be oblivious of each other's feelings.

But she could neither pretend any more nor confess.

"Are you asleep?" she asked softly. No answer came from behind her, denoting that he is asleep. She glanced behind her just to make sure. The prince was sleeping soundly. She laid back, their backs facing each other once again.

She closed her eyes and pretended the prince was awake.

"Tomorrow, I am to wed." No one is listening to her, but just hearing the words from her mouth gave stabbing pain in her chest.

"Father had made arrangements, and I am in no place to defy him. You know how he can be sometimes." She laughed a humorless laugh. She opened her eyes, staring blankly at her hand that rested in front of her.

"Of course our little game has to end. It was fun while it lasted." Her throat hurt as she tried her best to speak softly, to hold back the tears.

It was not fair, she thought. She was the only one hurting, because she was the only one who _loved._ She knew better than to be involved with Loki, the God of Mischief, the Prince of Lies, and a _womanizer_.Yes, he was not as obvious as his brother, Thor, bedding women, but he had maidens at the palm of his hands. He was not as built as Thor, but he had the words, he had the stanzas and phrases enough to melt a woman's heart. It was easy for him to have women dancing on his tune.

She should've known better. But all is done, and all shall end.

"Boy, I wish you could say something." She laughed softly, her voice cracked. She lost the fight and her tears escaped her eyes.

She was just another toy, she believed. Her leaving meant nothing. He could always look for another toy to play with, because that's how he is, that's how they are. _Playmates._ And she knew was at the losing end.

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her face as her hair and pillow got soaked. She sat up to glance at the prince whose serene back faced her. She leaned to plant a kiss at the prince's cheek.

"I hope you find your destined one, Loki." She whispered softly as she lay back once again, and tucked herself under the golden blankets before embracing sleep.

As Skye settled behind him, Loki slowly opened his eyes. The girl is to leave him. His hand clenched on the blanket beneath it. Of course she would leave, no girl stayed with him and he could care less. He didn't care, but what he felt screamed otherwise. His chest felt it could swallow itself, like black hole.

He clenched on the blanket tighter. She is to leave and he couldn't say anything. What would he say? Congratulations? Send him news when they get a baby? He didn't know what to say. He didn't understand what he felt.

Skye woke up at dawn, bathe and dressed. Loki pretended to be asleep; the confession kept him up all night. Today she is to wed, and he is to be left again. She could lead a new life and he would forever be stuck in an endless game of pretense love. She would start a family with a loving husband, and have lovely kids, while he would forever regret the decisions he has made.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't understand what he felt. But he wanted her now more than ever.

"Skye-" The door shut and he was alone. He had shot up from his bed, but the girl had left his chambers already. He hit the headboard of his bed and it thudded loudly against the wall.

* * *

It was the first day of their wedding feast. It was a week of feasting, but this was the day when they would take their vows. The place was loud and crowded and the visitors congratulated them every now and then. She hung on the arm of the man she was to wed, Cidel. He wore the brightest of smiles, having to marry the girl of his dreams. But for Skye, time seemed painstakingly slow. It made great efforts for her just to greet others enthusiastically. The merriments and the loudness was silent to her hears while the crowded place seemed empty. As if she was alone…

"Congratulations." She froze. The voice came from behind her. A voice she knew all too well. Cidel let go of his soon to be wife to turn towards Loki, and bowed his head.

"We are grateful to be wedded in the presence of the royal family." He thanked Prince Loki whole heartedly. Skye hesitated before turning to face the emerald eyed prince. She eyed the prince, wary.

"Thank you." She couldn't smile. It was harder to put on a facade when it felt like there were pebbles stuck in her throat. Loki smiled his usual beautiful smile; problem and care free. Not fair, Skye thought once again.

"I wouldn't miss the wedding of my friends, would I?" He smiled at Skye, as if meaning more than what he had said. Skye scowled at him.

"Well," she clung unto Cidel's arm and smiled at Loki. "I hope you enjoy the feast, excuse us." She pulled Cidel and hurriedly left the Prince, whose smile instantly disappeared once they turned their backs.

* * *

The feast continued and of course, Loki wasn't there to enjoy himself. He had found his way to Skye's chambers and lingered her room. It was simple, exactly like the owner, a bit disoriented but manageable none the less. On the bed laid her dress for the ritual later. He walked towards her table where piles of books and papers scattered. He traced the materials with her fingers as his face reflected on the mirror placed across the table. Amidst the mess, he placed a small piece of paper.

"What are you doing here." a voice void of friendliness came behind him. He smirked, turning to face Skye's angry eyes. Not saying a word, he took slow, menacing steps towards Skye. She retaliated and took hesitant steps back. His eyes stared at her, expressionless, as if he could see through her but would never speak of what he discovered. Skye's demeanor trembled as she turned towards the door to leave, but Loki had pushed the door closed with his hand before she could.

Skye could feel Loki's breathe behind her as her back was only centimeters away from him. He kept his hand on the door. He placed another hand on the door to have the girl in between his arms, unable to escape. She would not dare face him.

"What do you want from me?" Her voice shook as she pleaded, her forehead and body pressed on the door, not wanting to stay any longer or get any closer. It was too familiar, Loki's warmth, too tempting. It hurt.

"Look at me." Loki coldly commanded as he looked down at her.

"Just take what you want and leave!" She yelled, trying to conceal that what she said was contrary to what she wanted. The prince leaned in and pressed closer.

"I'm afraid I can't if you won't face me." He whispered coldly that sent shivers down her spine. She turned with a baffled expression.

"What is-" Loki crashed his lips against hers, stopping her sentence. Skye tried to push him off, but she was too weak. No, she wasn't weak, for all to know she was a warrior that fought beside Sif. She wasn't feeble; it was the kiss. It was Loki's lips that that melted her strength. Loki prodded her lips with his own, aggressive as always and without hesitation, slipped his tongue to explore hers. He ventured her chambers as if it was the first their lips met.

Skye found herself losing all common sense, but before all is lost she bit the Prince's lips. As the he pulled away from the sudden pain, Skye raised a hand and slapped him. The sound echoed through the silent room. Her eyes widened, as if she had just realized what she'd done.

Loki's face turned from the contact and was first unreadable, until he broke into laughter.

"What's wrong? You seemed to enjoy it every time we-"

"Not one word more, Loki" Skye yelled, not wanting any more of his jokes. Though ferocious she might seem, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Loki fell silent.

"If you came here just to ruin our wedding-"

"Well," He cut Skye midsentence, rubbing his sore cheek. "I just came for a goodbye kiss, and apparently, I got more than what I came for." He said, implying the bite and slap he received from the maiden.

He smiled at her, and somehow Skye caught something odd with that smile of his. His lips curved, but his eyes seemed…desperate. As if it was longing for something, as if he was morose. Loki looked away from Skye's stare, not sure how long his mask would hold up.

Skye watched him as he opened the door and stepped outside. He took a second before turning to face her.

"You have my blessings, Skye and Cidel." He smiled, more refined now than earlier, before closing the door.

Of course, he was not there to ruin anything. He was there because he wanted to perish. It was the perfect punishment, he thought, to watch the girl he loved marry another. He laughed at himself. He finally had spoken of love. He laughed at how something as foolish as _love_ could have rendered him cowardly, idiotically. But this foolishness won't last long he thought, it never was born in the first place.

He took his place in the crowd, the ritual would soon begin. The groom was set and waiting. The crowd grew noisy as the bride made her appearance. She was in dazzling gold and white with parts of her copper hair braided. Loki closed his eyes and smirked as he felt a sudden pang in his chest. He almost thought this bride was his and she was dressed to take vows with him, not with some other man.

"Skye, will you take this ring as a symbol of my faithfulness, and of my love that will flourish eternally?" He raised his sword, where a ring is placed on its hilt, and offered it to Skye.

Loki silently laughed at his ridiculous thoughts, the people around him had thought him crazy for laughing by himself. Not wanting to see the couple in the ritual, he turned his back and walked away.

He could not bear watch any longer their happiness, their vows or even just the way they looked at each other. He left, convincing himself that someday, he would forget about this tragic day of his life, if not forget, it would just be some old memory worth a laugh.

Silence enveloped the place. It took longer for her to speak. Her breathe hitched as her lips parted for an answer.

* * *

"_I have not known of love, or of affection,_

_But this be the first time I feel pain for its absence._

_Might we be playing a game, I admit defeat._

_This loss, I shall carry, _

_in reminder of the love I almost had."_

The crumbled piece of paper laid on Skye's bed as it soon flew with the wind that passed the open windows.


End file.
